


My Lifelight

by Failinhearts



Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Siblings, Viser League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failinhearts/pseuds/Failinhearts
Summary: Kira is a trainer looking to participate in the prestigious Viser League tournament, a competition where only 16 top trainers are allowed to compete. When the participants are announced, her sister Mana is determined to help Kira remember what truly matters.A gift one-shot starring @KiraVera8 and @mana_chan_ on Twitter, an adaptation of one of her comics.
Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852324
Kudos: 4





	My Lifelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sister Support](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657502) by KiraVera. 



“Alright… this is it… stay calm, Kira…”

Deep breaths. In, out. In, out. IN, OUT…

“Brionne…?”

Kira’s eyes snap open, breaking out of her state of slight hyperventilation. The world around her seems to be spinning for a moment before centering back to normal. In front of the girl’s eyes is a large building with a massive screen built-in. Around her are hundreds of trainers who like her, come from far and wide to visit the Dracosta region for the chance to participate in the prestigious _Viser League_ Pokémon tournament.

However, only 16 trainers have this honor to compete… and today is the day where those lucky few are announced. Chatter echoes throughout the bustling town, flooding Kira’s eardrums. However, even that much noise isn’t enough for her to lose focus on the one who snapped her out of what would be a very anxious display of emotions.

Kira looks down, locking eyes with the Brionne snuggled closely in her grasp. “H-Huh? What is it, Lamia?”

“Bri…” Lamia moves her head in close, rubbing her head gently along Kira’s grey sweater to comfort her.

Kira lets out a gentle smile, patting her dear Pokémon. “Were you worried about me?”

Lamia only responds with more rubs.

“Don’t worry, okay? I’m fine! Honest!” Kira assures Lamia. “Just a bit antsy about the results, is all,” she bashfully replies.

“Kira!” A familiar voice suddenly calls out. Both human and Pokémon turn around to see who approaches. Squeezing past the crowds, her twin sister comes into view.

“Mana! There you are!” Kira exclaims, “What took you so long?”

While Kira has a grey sweater and wears her hair down, Mana wears orange with her hair in a ponytail. Following the twin is her own Partner Pokémon, a Cinderace.

“Sorry…!” Mana pants, chuckling, “Homura really wanted to go for a quick jog before the ceremony, and I couldn’t just deny her!”

“Rrrrrace!” Homura proudly declares, almost like a slight boast.

“I swear, ever since we got back from the Isle of Armor, I’ve been keeping myself more active than usual!” Mana stretches her arms, “So, how many more minutes left?”

Kira whips out her Rotom Phone, craning her head slightly to view the screen over Lamia’s head, “Uhhhh… About a minute from now.”

“Phew! Just in the nick of time! You ready for the results?” Mana then asks.

Pausing for a moment, Kira stuffs her Rotom Phone back into the pockets of her shorts. “Y-Yeah, yeah.”

“Nervous, huh?” Mana leans in closer. Kira responds with a small nod.

“…Yeah,” She admits, “Viser’s a really big deal. I’ve been training my hardest for this moment. It almost feels like my whole journey as a Trainer since leaving Twinleaf Town has been building up to this…”

She pulls down the brim of her cap slightly, “I can’t help but wonder, though… if that’s enough. Am I really a good trainer? Am I cut out for this?”

“If I’m not chosen… what does that say about me?”

“Hey, hey… let’s not go doubting ourselves just yet. You’ll never know, right?” Mana attempts to diffuse the situation.

“Bri! Bri!” Lamia barks out.

“See? Lamia agrees with me, too!” Mana comments, pointing at the Pokémon lying in Kira’s arms.

Kira takes a deep breath before beginning to respond, “I-“

_“TEN! NINE!”_

“Eep!” Kira jolts, startled by the chanting of the trainers around her.

_“EIGHT! SEVEN!”_

“Oh, here we go!” Mana gasps.

_“SIX! FIVE!”_

“Ace! Ace! Ace!” Homura excitedly grins.

_“FOUR! THREE!”_

“Brionne…!” Lamia growns, covering her ears, unable to take the loud noises.

_“TWO!”_

“Here we…” Mana’s fists ball up.

_“ONE!”_

“…Go…!” Kira shouts out, here drive manifesting on instinct.

Then in an instant, all is silent. It’s almost as if the entire town performed Phantom Force. The massive screen flickers on to reveal the Viser League’s insignia. All Kira could do is hold Lamia tight. Glancing over to the side, Mana brings her arm over to Kira’s side, pulling her into a soothing sisterly embrace.

The two don’t say a word as the logo gives away to reveal 16 silhouettes, each being lit one by one to reveal the Viser League’s participants.

Each of them extravagant in their own way, with strong, powerful Pokémon to match. Elaborate dresses, suits, even one in some kind of superhero getup. It only causes Kira to look down at herself, and only think of just how… none of them look like her.

She’s not in.

_“I’m… not… in…”_

As fast as it started, the broadcast ends. The town square is now filled with loud chatter celebrating, or lamenting the results.

“Aw, drat. You kiddin’ me? I’m not in?!”

“Whoa! I know that guy! Can’t believe he made the cut!”

“Tch, I didn’t wanna be part of this stupid tournament anyway.”

“I’m so proud of you!”

“…I’m just looking for the nearest Poke Mart, but there’s this massive crowd in my way! Move it, already!”

Mana folds her arms, taking the results in. “Well… there it is,” she turns to Homura. “We’ll get them next time, right?”

“Ace, ace!” Homura nods excitedly. That joy didn’t last long, however as Homura takes note of Kira, “Ace?”

Kira is standing still, her head hanging low and her face obscured by her cap.

“…Sis?” Mana walks forward.

Nothing.

“Sis, is everything okay? Kira?” Mana reaches for the brim of the cap, pulling it up slowly. Once removed, Mana is able to get a good luck at the state of her sister.

Kira sniffles, her eyes welling up with tears.

“I knew it…” She chokes out, “I knew it was too good to be true…!”

“After all that I’ve done… I still failed!” Kira gasps, letting it all out.

“Bri…” Lamia moves her paw over to Kira’s arm, trying to lend some kind of helping hand.

“I’m a failure… I’ll never be as good as them…” Kira whimpers, “I’m a loser…”

She grits her teeth, sobbing before feeling a finger pushing her chin up to face Mana.

“Hey, don’t say that,” Mana tells her sister, “Would a loser have gotten this far?”

Kira stays silent.

“No,” Mana finishes that answer for her, “She wouldn’t. Look at your Pokémon, do they think you’re a loser?”

Her eyes droop to glance at Lamia. The Brionne looks back at Kira, letting out a somber but sincere smile, sad to see her trainer this way but eager to show Kira how much she cares for her.

“…N-No…” Kira admits.

“And look at me…” Mana says back. Still tearing up, Kira stares into her sister’s hazel eyes. “Do _I_ think you’re a loser?”

“…No.” Kira replies, “You don’t…”

“Yeah!” Mana holds Kira’s hands in encouragement. “Your words, not mine!”

Kira couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “I guess so, huh?”

“Yeah. You’re a winner to everyone you’ve touched on your Pokémon journey, you know?” Mana encourages, “Most importantly, you’re a winner to _me_ , sis. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to be by my side, you know?”

“Mana…” Kira slowly places Lamia down, walking forward to her sister and lunges forward. She wraps her arms around Mana, pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you…!”

Mana closes her eyes, taking in the hug while placing Kira’s signature cap back on her head. “Anytime, Kira… anytime.”

The two separate and turn away to look at the screen, displaying a sideshow of all the participants.

“They’ll need our support too.” Kira speaks up, rubbing a stray tear away, “Let’s cheer them on!”

Lamia nods, letting out a small bubble in glee. “Breee!”

“That’s the Kira I know and love! That sounds like a plan!” Mana fist pumps, Homura letting out a triumphant cry in agreement.

“We’ll cheer them on so loudly, everyone in Dracosta will hear us!” Kira holds her fist high, facing the screen, “Let’s do this together!”

Standing together as sisters, Kira remembers that being important means more than being a name on a screen. True worth comes from everyone you touch along the way, big and small.

And of course, having that one person who always sticks by you no matter what.


End file.
